Monster
by GrimmjowXEspada
Summary: Despite the stench of blood and yark, despite all the pain the other was going through… He was happy, his brother was truly going to be just like him. //SherrillXTykki// Incest, Yaoi, and some other lovely things//
1. Love and Hate, One and the Same

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Incest, Yaoi, Slight Pedophilia In Later Chapters, Rape, Blood, and A Few Other Lovely Things**

**Words of Advice: If you don't like it, don't read it and save us all the trouble of your horrible attitude later.**

_

* * *

_

_We has humans feel the need to love and be loved, when we lack that, we slowly go insane and sometimes, it causes our demise. The horrible truth is: the same can be said if we have too much love and/or are loved too much. In love, we find jealousy and hate if one is loved more than ourselves or should someone else find interest in what we love. We must be constantly reassured that the love one feels for us is true and unwavering while we do not always feel the same need to reassure other's of our love for them._

_Love in either form creates monsters like I, people who will torture their love until they either develop Stockholm Syndrome or until they're so afraid that they won't leave._

_Horrible isn't it?_

_Now say we add two souls to a body instead of just one… The second is jealous of the love the other shows toward someone else, it begins to hate, it wishes for the other's affection to never be shown towards that person, for that person to just disappear completely._

_I almost lost him because of our cursed fates._

_I say all of this, but I have to wonder if I'm not just looking for something to blame for my own misdeeds. Maybe I'm just out to justify what I did to him back then, to hide the truth about my wretched self._

_It's been years since all of that happened… Since I finally gained control over what he's slowly losing to. My second self lays dormant… until I stay around him too long. Seeing the fear and disgust in his eyes as he looks at me, it makes brings joy to the darkness inside of me, that horrible laughter echoing in my head, showing just how pleased it is with what its done… What I've done._

_Oh, what I wouldn't do to get him to forgive and love me again. I want to see the affection he once showed glow brightly in those lovely golden eyes of his._

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to post a short, first person POV from Sherrill as the first chapter to give you a tiny bit of insight before we take a lovely little dive into the past. Later chapters are much longer and where the horror will begin.**


	2. It Started Twelve Years Ago

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Incest, Yaoi, Slight Pedophilia In Later Chapters, Rape, Blood, and A Few Other Lovely Things**

**Words of Advice: If you don't like it, don't read it and save us all the trouble of your horrible attitude later.**

* * *

"Irmão!"

The small grey-skinned boy ran over to his older brother, his arms opened wide, ready to be wrapped around the other's waist in an embrace. He smiled into the fabric of the man's shirt as a large hand ran its way down his long, curly black hair.

It joy-ed him greatly when Sherrill would pick him up from the small school house he spent the day in. He admitted to being jealous of the important job that stole his brother's attention from him, so every second he got to spend with him counted dearly to the little boy.

Sherrill stepped back, out of his little brother's embrace. Bending down before him, he let a large, goofy grin play his face as he ruffled the boy's raven mane. Laughing, he watched as the boy puffed up his cheeks, an indignant expression on his face at the disturbance to his hair.

They could both feel the disgusted looks of everyone around them, hearing the incoherent whispers they uttered to each other. Parents lead their children around them, attempting to avoid the minister-in-training and his little brother. Telling the small kids not to look at the two.

----------

They found it strange for Sherrill to raise the small boy on his own, contriving horrible things to say when he wasn't around or whisper when they thought he was out of hearing range.

The siblings looked alike yes, but they had to wonder if their father hadn't secretly been having an affair with a gypsy. They had long, wavy dark tresses, much unlike the previous minister's blond, and the boy Tykki had a strange shade of grey-ish brown skin that was the opposite of his brother and father's pale complexions. Those inhumanly golden eyes didn't help either, it raised the suspicion of 'dark magic', especially when the younger wouldn't let anyone get close to see what looked like ritual markings beneath his unruly curls.

Everything was about black magic, demons, and vampires these days, if not the secretive 'Black Order' that seemed to run the whole world behind the scenes. It made the siblings role their eyes and then giggle uncontrollably at the stupid things these people fabricated for their own amusement.

----------

"Come on Tykki, let's go home now."

Standing up, he took Tykki's smaller hand in his own. He moved forward in the direction of the minister's mansion, only to have his arm yanked back as the boy refused to budge.

"Irmão, do you not need to go back to the work?"

"Não, they told me to rest as I am not feeling well."

His eyes grew wide at the thought of his brother growing ill. Wrapping his other hand around Sherrill's, he tried to drag the man into the direction of their home. Frowning, he dug the heels of his boots into the dirt as he pulled on other's arm. Finally, Sherrill stepped forward, grasping his stomach with his free hand as he laughed at the boy's slight frustration.

"Não é grave."

"That is what you always say!"

He walked alongside the grey-skinned boy, the two small hands still clutching his own. Mustering his best reassuring smile, he directed it down at Tykki, who's bottom lip was stuck out in a pout.

"I mean it this time."

----------

----------

Pain laced throughout his body, room spinning as he stood there, having to lean against the wall to stay upright. Eyes wide, he raised a hand to his face, the fingers seeming to twist, cracking and breaking in their rejection of whatever horrible thing was happening. Cold sweat trickled down his body as his vision became red and blurry. The salty and metallic liquids mingled and mixed on his cheeks, running further down to drip onto and stain his white shirt.

"Tykki… Don't… Don't come in!"

The knocks at the door stopped, the lack of noise hardly noticeable by the ringing of his ears and the pounding of his head. He gripped at his head, fingernails scraping against the newly formed spots on his forehead. Blood erupted from the stigmata, pouring down his head and splattering all over floor as he doubled over.

"_You're losing control."_

Laying on his side, he wrapped his arms around himself, shaking violently as he wretched. The stench drowned out only by that awful voice that echoed in his head over and over again, nothing but the same phrase. That awful voice was syrupy in his aching body but he recognized it all the same, and it scared him more than the thought of bleeding to death. Those dreadful words were his own.

Black dots danced in front of Sherrill's eyes as he watched with horror at the door that slowly began to open. Large, golden orbs stared back at him from the other side of the entrance. The small body frozen, mixed expressions of confusion, interest, and fear passed over the boy's features as he saw he brother laying there on the ground surrounded in blood. Extending a hand in the child's direction, he tried to smile passed the saliva that ran out the corners of his mouth. He wanted to tell him that everything would be okay and that there was nothing to be scared about, but something… _Someone_ held him back.

"Your skin… It's grey just like mine."

Tykki wasn't sure how he should feel about what was happening, approaching only at the interest that peeked through his fear and confusion. Despite the stench of blood and yark, despite all the pain the other was going through… He was happy, his brother was truly going to be just like him.

"_So this is who you've sworn your life to… This little runt, I may be able to have some fun with."_

The look in Sherrill's eyes stopped Tykki in his tracks. The boy couldn't hear most of what his older sibling was saying but he knew just who he was talking to. His brother had two of himself, a black and a white side, just like he did. The only thing he did catch made his blood freeze in his veins and a lump grow hard in his throat. He knew it was directed at him because his own white side threatened to do mean things to his big brother, terrible cruel things that he couldn't even imagine.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

* * *

**Words you might not have understood:**

**Irmão = Portuguese for "Brother"**

**Não = Portuguese for "No"**

**Não é grave = Portuguese for "It is not serious" (e.g.: A wound or a sickness)**

**_A/N: We have now entered the sick twisted past I've come up with for these two. I made Tykki start out as a Noah so that he would not have to endure the "pain" (or anyone's sick, twisted ideas of what the transformation would be like for the Noah of Pleasure) of turning into another pawn in the Earl's game of chess._**

**_I wanted their relationship to be kind of like my favorite pair of knee high socks. Together, the pair is perfect in the beginning but one slowly has a hole worn into the bottom. If it waits long enough, it will be sewn back together and they can be a match again, worn for nothing but pure pleasure. Should it not wait, it will be tossed away where the other will find a new partner and the perfection will forever be shredded._**


	3. An Honor Bound Proprosal

A/N: Teehee~ Now we get to see how I've worked Tricia into this sick little equation. Oh how Tykki's going to be jealous~

* * *

"_Tch. It's been what? A month now? All you do is ignore me and pay attention to that little brat! I'm here too damn it!"_

"Yes, and Tykki loves me. All you do is cause trouble for the both-"

"Sir?"

Sherrill looked up, staring blankly into the curious eyes of the woman standing before him. His mouth hung open as his brows knit in confusion. As it was, two plus two was not equaling out to four and the poor minister couldn't figure out why the woman would be so worried, nor even who she was.

"Is everything alright?"

A heavy silence filled the air as Sherrill continued to stare, completely dumbfounded by his sudden lack of wits. A light flickered on in his mind as the pieces began to click together. He blushed and grinned at his female companion, waving his hands in a motion of dismissal.

"No no! I was just trying to figure out… Um, haha. I suppose my thoughts decided to make themselves known."

She raised a hand to her mouth, trying to smother the bit of laughter that threatened to burst free from her lips. Laughter threatened to turn into another one of her coughing fits, but she repressed it, smiling weakly at the man before her.

"You are a very strange man, Minister."

"_Kuhuhu… You know, she's pretty cute."_

Shaking his head, Sherrill ignored the little whisper inside of him. Scooting over a bit, he patted the other side of the wooden bench.

"Since you are already here, would you mind sitting with me? I'm curious as to how you've been doing Tricia."

He couldn't pull his gaze from her lips, Full and plump, seemingly bright against her paled skin; their movements were whispers as she spoke words he didn't hear.

"_Dammit! Give me back my body!"_

He pounded at the invisible walls that surrounded him, helpless to watch as _Sherrill_ slowly reached out towards his blond companion. Unable to even cover his eyes, he saw rough way _he_ gripped the girl's arms and pulled her into him, embracing her with his lips. He shuddered and shook within himself, dread filling him as the realization of what _he_ had done and the consequences of such an act.

"_You bastard! Do you even know what you just did?"_

"Oh yes…"

The other cooed, a harsh, rumbling purr emenating from him. Sherrill let go of Tricia, lightly pushing back from her. Meeting her eyes was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do and he prayed that he didn't express the disgust and turmoil inside of himself. As she stood and turned to run, he latched on to her wrist; shock radiated from both of their faces. Dropping the his hand back to his side, he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"_Kuhuhu… Say it. Be an honorable man and do the right thing. You'll soon understand that she'd be much better to have around. She's not an eyesore like that wretched little creature you call a brother."_

"Tricia… I will- I will marry you if you desire it… You don't have to answer me now."

He bit into the inside of his cheek, the urge to hit his head into the hardest surface becoming too much for him to take. The blush on the woman's cheeks and the slight incline of her head as she truly ran away from him had Sherrill on the verge of suicide.

"_She's going to say yes. Not a one would ever turn down a request from the minister himself and no one else would ever marry such a sickly girl. Besides, our extra riches could easily pay for her medicines… What a good deed we're doing."_


End file.
